En son nom
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de laquelle je pourrais résumer cette fic x'D Ceci dit j'ai jamais été bien doué pour faire des résumés.


**Disclaimer : Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, Grunlek, Shin et le monde d'Aventures et du Cratère appartiennent respectivement à Fred, Bob, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar :)  
BTW, merci le site pour avoir foutu en l'air ma mise en page... mais bon, peu importe, trop fatigué pour tout changer :')**

* * *

La nuit s'était déjà glissée dans les draps du ciel, ondulant doucement. Là-haut, dans les ténèbres infinies, quelques étoiles à la lumière polaire scintillaient. Là-haut, à demi cachée par les nuages, l'immense sphère nacrée baillait mollement. Là-haut il y avait tant de choses cachées, tant de choses que l'on ne peut que rêver, tant de chose auxquelles nous ne sommes pas préparés, tant de choses qui échappent à notre imagination.  
Mais lui, lui n'était que là. Pas là-haut, juste là. Assis sur une butte de terre recouverte de terre, rare forme humanoïde parmi les innombrables arbres.  
D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une flamme, qu'il plaça soigneusement dans sa paume. Elle était rouge et rose, parcourue par des filons pourpres. Son éclat se diffusait péniblement, atteignant à peine son visage. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés luisaient légèrement en attrapant quelques uns des rayons de lumière qui leur parvenaient.  
Balthazar passa doucement son autre main dans les cheveux du paladin inquisiteur Théo Silverberg qui était assis juste côté de lui, endormi.  
Endormi.  
Ou juste mort ?  
Il ne se rappelait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait souvenir d'une fin d'après-midi douce, à rire et voyager. Il avait souvenir d'un souffle chaud et rauque sur sa nuque. Il avait souvenir de la caresse de lèvres sur sa joue. Il avait le souvenir de la sensation de plaisir qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait senti se presser ces lèvres avec plus d'ardeur. Il en tremblait même encore.  
Puis cette désagréable impression de vide, de complète vacuité. Comme si ce qui s'était passé après n'avait eu aucune existence, comme s'il avait fait un saut dans le temps.  
Dans la nuit, des bruits de pas naquirent. Le semi-démon ferma les yeux afin de mieux les percevoir. Une dizaine d'homme. Vraisemblablement tous en armure.  
Il souffla la flamme qu'il avait allumé après avoir éclairé le visage statique de Théo. Ses cheveux retombaient avec douceur sur son visage, y dessinant de fins traits bruns.  
Soudainement, les bruits de pas se stoppèrent. Juste en face d'eux, une dizaine de soldats étaient plantés, silencieux et immobiles, le visage grave. Ils se distinguaient à peine entre les arbres et leurs ombres.  
 **« C'en est fini désormais mage. Vous êtes perdu. »**  
Balthazar ne fut pas si étonné que ça par la réaction des soldats. Mais il était tout de même intrigué. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui reprocher. Il ne leur répondit pas, les observant seulement dans l'obscurité.  
Parmi toutes les silhouettes, il y en avait une qui était plus grande que les autres. Plus charismatique aussi par ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas dégainé, s'étant pourtant mise en avant, à peine à six mètres du pyromage.  
 **« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas être éveillé. »  
** Balthazar soupira. Puis il déclara d'une voix lasse :  
 **« Que me voulez-vous, inquisiteur ? »**  
Il avait visé juste. La plus grande des silhouettes était bien celle d'un inquisiteur de l'église de la lumière. Ce dernier ne sembla ni étonné ni impressionné et dégaina au clair son épée. Sur l'acier tremblotait et vacillait la lumière glacée de la lune.  
 **« Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener vivant à l'église de la lumière ou de, s'il le faut, vous tuer sur place, et ce pour hérésie, meurtre de soldats de l'église de la lumière ainsi que de prise en otage du paladin Théo Silverberg. »**

Balthazar resta silencieux. Se lancer dans un débat sur la nature de l'hérésie n'était clairement pas une bonne idée s'il désirait survivre et nier des meurtres qu'il avait tout à fait pu commettre durant sa phase d'inconscience ne l'aurait en rien aidé. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui s'était passé, autant ne rien dire.  
 **« … Les laisse pas te prendre... »**  
La voix de Théo était parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles, se glissant dans le silence quasiment absolu.  
Il était vraiment juste endormi. Sans prêter aucune attention aux soldats qui étaient déployés juste en face de lui, Balthazar s'inclina un peu plus, posant sa tête juste à côté de celle de Théo.  
 **« Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »**  
Sa question fut primordialement suivie d'un silence gênant. Finalement, Théo lui répondit.  
 **« Ah… tu as oublié c'est ça ? Je… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de tout te raconter. »**

Balthazar leva un sourcil étonné. Pas la force de tout lui raconter ? Que voulait-il dire ? Puis il remarqua. La remarqua. La plaie. Béante. Sanglante. Monstrueuse. Poisseuse.  
Le torse du paladin était complètement couvert par cette immense balafre et, malgré l'obscurité nocturne, le mage pouvait clairement voir que l'armure de son… ami ?.. était en grande partie souillée par une tâche sombre dont il n'eut aucune difficulté à déterminer la consistance.  
 **« Approche. »**  
Le semi-démon exécuta l'ordre donné par Théo, dont la voix faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Elle n'était plus qu'un souffle, qui rivalisait à peine avec la brise minime qui secouait les feuilles des arbres.  
 **« Plus près. »**  
Il s'exécuta à nouveau. En face, les soldats n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir bougé, se concentrant sur la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
 **« Peut-être que ça va te revenir maintenant. »**  
Alors Balthazar sentit les lèvres du paladin inquisiteur se déposer dans son cou, caresser sa peau un instant puis enfin trouver le chemin jusqu'aux siennes, afin d'y exhaler le dernier soupir de Théo Silverberg.  
Il revoyait tout à présent. Revoyait l'attaque portée sur leur camp à lui, Théo, Shin et Grunlek par les soldats de l'église de la lumière. Il se souvenait des carreaux d'arbalète qui avaient transpercé tour à tour sa robe, le bras de Théo, le flanc d'Eden, la jugulaire de Shin, le dernier œil valide de Grunlek. Il se souvenait que leurs ennemis étaient sur le point d'achever Théo. Il se souvenait de ce que ce dernier lui avait chuchoté, juste en l'embrassant. _Tant pis. Si ça doit finir comme ça… alors autant que ça finisse avec un peu de bonheur.  
_ Il se souvenait aussi du torrent de flammes qui avait ravagé les positions de ses ennemis, des langues ardentes qui faisaient s'enflammer les carreaux et les arbalètes, des globes incendiaires qui avait complètement annihilé les attaquants.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de donner de sépulture décente à Shin, Eden ou Grunlek. Tout s'était passé si vite, qu'ils n'avaient ensuite que pensé à s'enfuir.  
 **« Alors mage. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? »**  
 **« … Oh que oui… j'ai fait mon choix, tout comme vous avez déjà fait le vôtre. Et nous savons très bien que nos buts et objectifs se valent l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'aboutiront qu'à une seule et unique fin. »  
**  
L'inquisiteur haussa les sourcils puis dit d'une voix claire et haute.

 **« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, en ce jour, pour hérésie, meurtre de soldats au service de la lumière et enlèvement et séduction par la magie d'un inquisiteur et paladin, je vous... »**  
 **« NE. PARLEZ. PAS. AINSI ! »**  
Balthazar s'était soudainement relevé, les yeux brillant de rage et de rancoeur.  
 **« Votre hérésie n'est rien d'autre que la non totale adhérence en votre pitoyable et misérable divinité ! Vous osez m'accuser de meurtre alors que c'est votre église qui a envoyé ces soldats pour nous tuer ? »**  
L'inquisiteur resta de marbre face à ces accusations, accusant le coup sans broncher. Il leva sa lame, attrapant d'autres rayons lunaires.  
 **« A la mémoire de l'inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg ! »**  
Il avait hurlé ceci comme un cri de bataille. Mais toute la force qu'il put mettre dans son cri ne fut rien en comparaison avec le rugissement du mage.  
 **« VOUS OSEZ ? VOUS OSEZ ENCORE BAFOUILLER SA MEMOIRE ? VOUS NE CONNAISSIEZ RIEN DE LUI SINON SON NOM ! VOUS NE POURRIEZ RIEN DIRE DE LUI ! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! »**

Les soldats parurent un instant effrayé. Le visage du semi-démon était désormais mauvais et enragé, ses yeux flamboyant, globes enflammés dans l'obscurité relative.  
La lame levée de l'inquisiteur s'abaissa soudainement, brûlant de milles couleurs. Un bouclier nacré se déploya devant les soldats, contre lequel vinrent s'écraser et se ratatiner les flammes pourpres et écarlates qui avait jailli des paumes du mage.  
Ils s'écartèrent afin d'encercler le mage, se déplaçant en pas chassés. Les arbres les plus proches de l'inquisiteur avaient été roussis par les flammes, sans pour autant prendre feu. Pour autant, quelques secondes après, ce fut un ouragan de lumière qui se déclencha. Un immense cercle, d'une quinzaine de mètres de rayon, aux bords enflammés était apparu par terre.  
Et à l'intérieur, c'était un enfer et un paradis. Des couleurs qui éclataient pour brusquement changer, des langues de flammes qui se ruaient entre les arbres, une pluie de flammèches dorées qui s'abattait entre les feuilles des arbres, les calcinant rapidement et s'abattant sans discontinuer sur le sol.  
Des vagues de pourpre à l'écume orange crépusculaires se précipitaient, faisant flamber les arbres et les corps, calcinant les uns et faisant hurler et danser les autres.  
Après une ou deux minutes durant lesquelles les flammes s'occupèrent tout tout ravager dans un diamètre de trente mètres, l'inquisiteur leva finalement son bouclier magique. Les flammes n'affluaient plus des paumes du mage semi-démon, étant désormais plus éloignées, brûlant les arbres plus éloignés.  
 **« Comme je vous l'avais déjà annoncé, c'est fini. »**  
Il s'était entre temps approché du pyromage et levé son épée au-dessus du cou courbé du mage. Puis il se désintégra dans une colonne de flammes mugissantes.

Au petit matin, les cendres des deux inquisiteurs et du semi-démon se glissaient hors des draps du ciel, passant bien au-delà. Là-haut. Vers ces étoile à la lumière polaire.


End file.
